Ten elderly hypertensive subjects and ten normotensive controls have been studied. Old hypertensive and normotensive have the same NA-L. Red blood cell exchange as young normotensive and differ from young hypertensives. The analysis of GRF, sodium excretion, renin, aldosterone, norepinephrine requires a larger sample size estimated at 30 in each group. With strict recruitment criteria, subjects are difficult to enroll.